OC Contest
by cassidyrose143
Summary: This is an OC Contest for my new, un-named Victorious story. PLEASE ENTER! I would love to get lots of entries, step on up! :D


**OC Contest**

Full name:

Gender:

Birthday/age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Favorite color:

Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies/interests:

Talents/skills:

Fears:

Family:

Friends (if applicable):

Crush (if applicable):

Favorite type(s) of music:

Anything else you think I should know:

**Example:**

Full name: Morello Lalaine Love. Mostly known as Elle.

Gender: Female

Birthday/age: August 10, 17

Appearance: 5'5 and a half. 123 lbs, and strong and very toned. Washboard abs. She has an extremely fast metabolism, so she never gets fat. Dark grey eyes with silver and blue flecks. Spanish olive skin (both of her parents were originally from Spain). Hair - Just a bit longer than shoulder length, straight with a curl at the ends, a side fringe bang on the left side of her forehead, dark chocolate brown with black lowlights and blonde highlights all through. Mid-length rounded fingernails painted dark purple. Both ears pierced, with a feather earing always seen in her left ear.

Personality: A rebel. Badss. She has absolutely no respect for authority, or rules. She's can't stand being told what to do, a total loose cannon. Aggressive. A fighter, with a hot temper. Competitive. Confident, but not in any way cocky - unless she's joking. A clown, she loves making people laugh, and pulling pranks. She's loyal, determined, dedicated, courageous, and would do anything to take care of and protect her friends or family. She always acts before she thinks. If someone she cared about was being picked on at school, she would go up to the bully immediately and shove him/her away before starting an actual fist fight.

Favorite color: Red

Style: Rocker, punk mix. Black/red/Grey skinny jeans, cargo pants, or shorts. Red/White/Grey/Purple/Blue/Silver/Gold t-shirts, tank tops, or mid drifts. Leather jacket, Letterman's jacket - black vest, white leather sleeves, and a red A on the left breast. -colors listed above- high top sneakers & converse, or knee high black boots with a two inch heel. Silver, black, gold bracelets, necklaces and rings, sometimes a black fedora with a sparkly gold band. She always wears a peacock feather earing.

Likes: Music. Causing Trouble. Being a vegetarian. Tofu burgers. Dancing. Fighting. Making people laugh. Swimming. The beach. Hot weather.

Dislikes: School. Creepy Looking Dolls. Ventriloquist Dummies. Judgmental people. Meat. People who eat meat. People who tell her what to do. Bullies. Fast Food. Fats. Action, Adventure, Romance Movies.

Hobbies/interests: Playing Electric/Acoustic/Bass Guitar, Drums, Keyboard, and Ukulele. Writing music, stories, and poems. Skateboarding. Swimming in the ocean. MMA fighting. Boxing. Dancing - Hip-hop & breakdancing, contemporary, jazz, and Tap. She finds all things Halloween intriguing; she loves pirates, night time, cats, witches, and cemeteries.

Talents/skills: Music (instruments, singing and dancing). Fighting.

Fears: One of her friends or family getting hurt or dying, and her not being able to stop it. Losing her lucky charm - her earing.

Family:

Mum- Natalia Jean Love (née Bailon). Age 43. A flight attendant for American Airlines. She loves her mother, but often is frustrated with her for never being around.

Dad- Nathaniel Paul Love. Age 45. An Architect who designs homes and buildings. She loves him and he loves her. They have a strong relationship, and they often joke around. He often calls her Agustina in reference to the Spanish warrior.

Brother- Nathan Drew Love. Age 19. At University on a Swimming Scholarship, studying Sociology, but not living on site. He still lives at home and is one of her best friends. He's 5'9, has short black-ish brown hair that he spikes up, is extremely muscular, all the girls swoin over him, and always calls her Niño (baby girl).

Friends (if applicable): Nathan. The Skater group. Her fans; either from music or MMA fighting.

Crush (if applicable): One of her opponents from the Gym where she trains.

Favorite type(s) of Music: Rock, Pop-Rock, Classic-Rock. Hip-hop. She can't stand Country, Western or Showtunes.

Anything else you think I should know: JUST PM ME


End file.
